Nunca
by Natdrac
Summary: El dolor era tan fuerte como el primer día en qué la dejó!


Chicas aquí vengo con la contestación de Draco, la verdad no pensaba que iba a escribirlo pero la verdad me animé por la respuesta que tuvo, de nuevo le doy las gracias a la preciosa de Cristy1994 esta historia tiene su toque! Yo creo q de menos tendrá otro capítulo así que nos leemos pronto, besos desde México, Nath.

**Nunca**

La chimenea estaba encendida, siendo lo único que alumbraba el despacho. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Aquel líquido oscuro que quemaba su garganta era lo único que había ingerido en los últimos días a pesar de que su madre había intentado que comiera algo sólido, sin éxito.

—Draco, hijo, no puedes seguir así —le había dicho con preocupación—. Por favor, tienes que alimentarte. Mira, Nare te preparó algo.

—Madre no insistas más, ya dije que no quiero. Y si no te molesta, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

Narcisa suspiró, dejando la charola en la mesita de centro y caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, se volvió para mirar a su hijo una última vez.

—¿Sabes? A veces tenemos que escuchar a nuestro corazón antes que a nuestro cerebro.

Sin esperar respuesta salió del despacho, dejando al rubio más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

Observando el líquido ambarino gritó de frustración y arrojó el vaso hacía la chimenea, el crepitar aumentó un momento y de nuevo la habitación se sumió en silencio.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó por enésima vez.

_¿Cuándo te desenamoraste de mí?_

Arrugó el pergamino y lo aventó también.

—Por Merlín, Granger, ¿por qué eres tan necia?

Tomó su varita, hizo a la carta regresar y, susurrando un reparo, el pergamino volvió a estar impecable.

Había pasado un mes desde que había dejado el departamento de la castaña y una semana desde que Hermione le había mandado la carta. Sin embargo, aún sentía el dolor tan fuerte como el primer día.

Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de dejarla, y al hacerlo había creído que era lo mejor para ella. Sus fantasmas lo habían alcanzado y los horrores que había cometido en la guerra no lo dejaban vivir en paz. Ella, como buena leona, había tratado de ayudarlo pero… simplemente la culpa era más fuerte que él. Por las noches aún tenía pesadillas y, cuando despertaba y la miraba dormida a su lado, no podía evitar que su mente viajara a cuando su trastornada tía la había torturado en la mansión. Sus dedos acariciaban la cicatriz que surcaba su antebrazo y su remordimiento solo iba en aumento.

Por las mañanas ella notaba cuando no había sido una buena noche para él y trataba de recordarle que así como había cometido errores, sin su ayuda no hubieran podido derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Pero para él pesaban más las cosas malas que las buenas, en sus sueños veía la cara del profesor Dumbledore y cómo le pedía que por favor no lo hiciera… y aunque no fue él quien cometió el crimen, muchas veces se preguntaba si habría sido capaz de hacerlo con un poco más de tiempo y un poco menos de presión. Snape había evitado que él manchara sus manos de sangre, pero eso no calmaba su conciencia. Se sentía tan sucio, tan impotente, no merecedor de cosas buenas.

La sociedad aún le recordaba sus crímenes y no pasaban por alto a qué bando había pertenecido. Cuando salió a la luz la noticia de que él y Hermione estaban saliendo no tardaron en aparecen las publicaciones amarillistas, y los titulares iban desde "_¡Amistad entre casas!" o "¡Mortífago reformado sale con heroína de guerra!" _hasta "_¡¿La usa para limpiar su nombre?!"_

La prensa no les había dado tregua ya que durante varios meses acapararon todas las primeras planas. Trataron de ignorar toda la presión mediática que causaban pero siempre lograban acorralarlos en sus salidas al callejón Diagon, y las preguntas incómodas no se hacían esperar. Si por él hubiera sido, habría hechizado a todos los reporteros en más de una ocasión, pero ella siempre lograba calmar su ímpetu. Ella siempre conseguía que él sonriera y contestara: "¡Sin comentarios!".

Ella era su bálsamo, su calma en medio de la tormenta, incluso era su recuerdo más feliz para invocar un patronus. Cuando después de varios días por fin pudo realizar el hechizo, una sensación de satisfacción lo inundó y la expresión en el rostro de ella no tenía precio. Lo veía con orgullo y amor, cosas que casi nunca había tenido en su vida.

El día que volvió a la mansión, Nare lo recibió con una reverencia y, pensando que estaba de visita, le informó que su ama estaba en el jardín tomando el té.

Él le contestó un simple gracias y se dirigió a su recámara.

—Ama, el joven amo ha llegado. —Narcisa sonrió y se puso de pie, girando hacia la casa en espera de su hijo—. El amo se fue directo a su recámara.

—¡Oh! Está bien, Nare, gracias.

A la mujer le pareció extraño que su hijo no llegara a saludarla pero pensó que en cualquier momento estaría frente a ella. Se dispuso a terminar su té, pero el joven no bajó, por lo que se puso de pie y convocó a su elfo.

—Nare, ¿sigue mi hijo en su habitación?

—Sí ama —contestó la criatura inclinándose.

—Puedes llevarte esto, ya terminé.

La matriarca se dirigió a la parte superior de la mansión y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo. Llamó a la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta se atrevió a entrar, encontrando a su hijo sentado en el sofá, bebiendo.

—Draco, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡Dejé a Hermione! —se limitó a responder.


End file.
